


The Last Time He Writes

by Lyricmuse



Series: Soul Verses [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Riverdale, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricmuse/pseuds/Lyricmuse
Summary: It was a sudden and intense goodbye, the only one he can manage to give her.





	The Last Time He Writes

**Author's Note:**

> (Ever wondered from whom did Jughead inherit his lirerary inclinations? ^_^)  
> There are 2 poems written here. The original is in my native language, Filipino, and has been written a long time ago (yes, this is a breakup poem). I have just translated it tonight - and not as literal as in word for word straight translation. I did my best to keep the emotion as intact.
> 
> I do not own the Riverdale characters.
> 
> This is part 2 of the series I am creating, entitled "Soul Verses", the first one being PhantoMirage.
> 
> If only I knew how to tag it as part of a work! Haha!

Sunnyside Trailer Park

“FP! FP, come on, talk to me.” She shouts with all her might.

He doesn’t want to acknowledge her, and to just keep on pretending that the trailer’s empty. But he wouldn’t put it past her to pick the lock, or kick the door open, or god forbid, scavenge around for a rock to throw at the window and crawl her way in. Alice Sawyer can be pretty ruthless when she wanted to.

FP got up and opened the door.

Alice threw herself upon him, catching him by surprise, and they tumble backward into the small loveseat.

“Alice, whatthe..” His voice was cut off then, when he felt her lips on his, want and longing clearly evident.

He tried to fight the feeling at first, but what power does he have over this? Over her? He had never won that battle, ever.

So he kissed back, in the same intensity. He kissed her deeply, lovingly, as he tasted salt on his lips. Alice was crying silent tears, and she sighed into his lips.

He wanted so much to make this last. But he had to remind himself that it can’t. He can’t. They can’t.

“Alice...” He started to say.

“Shut up. Say you don’t mean any of it, and I will forgive you. I will not think of it any more. I will never bring it up ever... Just... Just say you don’t mean it.” She whispers.

He had feared this. Earlier on, his resolve has been cemented. It’s time to wake up from the make believe. Fairytale love stories never exist in real life – and real life bites back like a bitch in the form of a heavy, black leather jacket emblazoned with the image of a snake at its back.

He had to steel himself once more. He knows, if he wants to really push her away, it has to be now. “And it is for the best.” He reminds himself. He would do anything for her, anything, even hurt her too deeply just so she stays away. He puts on a sly grin, and lets his eyes light up with nothing but nastiness.

“Alice, baby. Come on. We’re done. It’s been fun, and -”

“It wasn’t just for fun, and we know it. Stop lying to me.” Alice mutters, quietly, yet the deliberate command drips with venom, challenging him to dismiss it.  
“Well, well.. I never thought you would fall for that act. Heh. Guess you weren’t as smart as people make you.” FP says with as much malice as he can possibly mutter.

A hand makes contact with his cheek. She disappears then, a flurry of blond hair flying behind her, as the trailer is filled with the chill winter breeze, freezing FP, inside and out.

He closes the door, and heads toward the corner table behind the loveseat. He reaches down and retrieves the flyer, and reads the words:

“Congratulations to Riverdale’s very own Alice Sawyer for making it to the scholarship and early acceptance program for Journalism of Yale University”

-o0o-

The following day, FP watches from the distance as Alice Sawyer steps outside their house, luggage in tow. She fixes her earmuff and hair, hugs her parents and her dog and looks back at their house one last time. She circles her eyes around the periphery, eventually landing quite near where FP stood. He was standing behind a huge mahogany tree, and he makes the quickest movement and hides behind the trunk.

FP stays perfectly still, not wanting her to see him there. But somehow, he knows she can sense him, and crazy as it may seem, he thinks he hears her say his name, followed by a small whimper. He listens intently for the sound of a car speeding down the road, before he shifts his position and sneaks a glance towards the car’s direction. He wasn’t surprised to see her, body turned facing the back, her eyes, making contact with his.

This is it. This is their farewell. He had wanted this, didn’t he? 

The words he had written from the night before repeat themselves in his head.

> Talikdan mo na ako mahal.  
>  At ika'y humakbang na palayo.  
>  Hinihintay ka na sa iyong patutunguhan.
> 
> Ang piling ko’y hindi isang paraiso  
>  Hindi ako ang ligaya mo.  
>  Ngayong ika'y malaya na,  
>  Talikdan mo na ako mahal.
> 
> Di ko nais na ika'y maghirap pa,  
>  Di ko maibibigay ang iyong saya.  
>  Kaya ngayon, humayo ka,  
>  Humakbang ka na palayo.
> 
> Ako'y wag nang isipin pa.  
>  Kaya ko ang buhay mag-isa.  
>  Hanapin mo na ang iyong paraiso.  
>  May naghihintay sa iyong patutunguhan.

  
\--0o0o0o0o0-- 

> Turn your back now, my love  
>  Go now, be on your way  
>  Your destination awaits
> 
> Here, it’s no paradise  
>  We were never meant to be  
>  You’re free to go, love  
>  Turn your back now.
> 
> I didn’t mean for you to suffer  
>  And I can never give you joy  
>  So now please, just go.  
>  Go on. Be on your way.
> 
> Don’t worry about me now, love.  
>  I’m fine and alone  
>  Chase your own paradise.  
>  Your destiny awaits..

\--0o0o0o0o0--

A solitary tear makes its way down FP’s cheek.

Yes. This is for the best. He had wanted this. So, he should stick with it.

That had been the last time FP writes a poem.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thanks!


End file.
